utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Uzu Memaine
Alternate Wiki Page Is Here: http://utau.wiki/utau:uzu-memaine Supplemental Information Hair color: Grey Headgear: None Eye color: Purple Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: Grey dress with a golden belt and sash, and mesh purple arm sleeves. Others: Purple tail Nationality/Race: Unknown Character Trivia: * Uzu is inspired by the Greek goddess of ghosts, Melinoe. * Uzu's purple and gold color scheme is inspired by Vertigo's love for the two colors together * Uzu is a lesbian and likes girls. Please do not ship her with any males. * Uzu looks about the age that she died at. It is speculated that she died in her twenties or thirties. * Uzu is Vertigo's third released UTAU, and is Vertigo's first and only released VCV UTAU. Voice Configuration and Official Design CV ACT1 - Discontinued * Recorded in Audacity on laptop mic * Lowquality CV with unedited samples * Configured by Vertigo * Oto and Frq: Yes * Art by Vertigo * Released in July of 2013 * Sample: Rain and Asphalt CV ACT2 - Discontinued * Recorded in Audacity on laptop mic * Standard CV with edited samples * Configured by Vertigo * Oto and Frq: Yes * Art by Vertigo * Released in July of 2014 * Sample: One Room, All That Jazz! VCV ACT1 - Bowlroll Download * Recorded in Oremo with Blue Yeti * 5 mora monopitch VCV voicebank * Configured by Ryan-kun * Oto and Frq: Yes * Art by chibiveggie * Recorded in late 2014, no official release date * Sample: Q VCV FINALE - In Progress * 5 Pitch VCV to be recorded in Oremo with Blue Yeti * Projected range of 2+ octaves * Uzu's final voicebank to ever be released * This will be Uzu's last voicebank because of Vertigo's transition from female to male. He will be undergoing hormone therapy that will make his voice lower, and therefore will not be able to continue to record voicebanks for Uzu. MikuMikuDance As of now, Uzu has two styles of MMD models. One series is by StarsNeverStop which includes Uzu's default design, along with a kimono and a "special" outfit. The other model style is by chibiveggie, which is a default model that is most correspondent in respect to Uzu's latest design. The example pictures below for both sets of models are in the default pose in MMD with no shaders or effects. Stars' Models: * Not available for download * PMD file format, TDA base ** Default Example: Circus Monster ** Kimono Example: Electric Angel ** Special Example: N/A * "Special" genie outfit references the fact that Uzu is commonly mistaken for a genie. * Models privately released to Vertigo and his friends. Chibi's Model: * Currently in beta phase, 95% complete. * Will be available for release at a later date. * PMX file format, TDA base ** Default Example: N/A Terms of Use * Use Uzu in any works, including covers, art, writing, original songs, etc. * R-18 works are permitted. * Redistribution of her voicebank in any form is not permitted. * Use of Uzu must abide by the UTAU Terms of Use. * Racist, homophobic, discriminatory, or offensive works are not permitted. * Recoloring her art, pitching her voicebank, or claiming any aspect of her as your own is not permitted. * You must credit Vertigo for Uzu whenever you use her in any form. * Please ask about commercially selling any original songs featuring Uzu. * Selling any aspect of Uzu for personal benefit, nonprofit organizations, etc. is not allowed without explicit permission. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:Single Language UTAUloids from the United States Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:VCV Voicebanks Category:Lesbian UTAU